Being Undead Sucks
by Winter Blake
Summary: George cant get a break. Her car was stolen, Dolores wont fire her, and she just had to reap her father. Plus she thinks she might like Mason.   I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. George/Mason
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- This story takes place after the show, but were going to pretend that the movie never happened. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dead Like Me. But if you want to give it to me, I'm totally cool with it. **

Chapter 1

Working at Happy Times is _such_ a pain in my ass. I've already tried to quit a couple of times, but Dolores just won't let me! The first time I tried to quit she asked me if I had had a relapse and somehow found Rube's number and told him I had fallen off the wagon! The second time she said she knew I "didn't mean it" and that I was, "just going through withdraw". Withdraw my ass. The third time she had not even let get the words out and had just looked at me with sad knowing eyes and said, "I know its difficult Millie, but you just have to keep on going! I'll see you tomorrow," and then the bitch left! Left without even letting me say the speech I had rehearsed the night before! Fuck my life… or well, fuck my _after_life.

I've given up on asking to quit, now I'm just half assign everything, just waiting until Dolores gets tired of it and fires me. So far it isn't working. But in the meantime I get money for barely doing anything. Then of course I have the money I steel off of my reaps (yes I've resorted to stealing off of corpses, but hey, an undead girl has gotta survive to!).

Staring at my computer screen in my little pathetic cubicle makes me realize what a pathetic person I am. I'm already dead; I have nothing to lose. I could be out living it up, but no. I'm in a fucking cubicle. If I weren't already dead, I would probably die of boredom.

"Millie?" I hear a voice say, but I'm too out of it to really do anything about it. "Millie? MILLIE!"

I jump out of my seat, when 'my' name is shouted, and I see Dolores behind me. "Yes?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"For the past couple of months Millie you have been in your own little world. Now I do not know the details of your relapse but I want to help you. You have changed so much."

"Thank you for your concern Dolores, but I'm fine. Really." I plant a fake smile on my face and hope she buys it. In truth, I haven't been sleeping to well. I've been having nightmares for weeks, and I keep hearing strange noises in the apartment building where I'm living.

"Millie there is something I've really been meaning to talk too you about."

This can't be good.

"What?" I ask apprehensively.

"Its about that boy that keeps showing up here. That guy you always leave with."

"You mean Mason," I deduce. Well not really deduce. The only two people that have ever shown up to my work are Rube and Mason. Dolores already knows Rube's name, so that leaves Mason.

"Yeah. That guy." Dolores points to one of my photos in my cubicle. Over the years I finally started adding pictures in it. I took out the pictures of my fake parents, and my sister. Now I just have pictures of the group. Dolores is pointing to the photo of me and Mason at the Zoo. We had gone for a reap (ten tigers escaped… it wasn't a pretty sight), and had taken a few pictures and had fun while we were waiting for are reaps to die. "I don't like that guy. He's a bad influence on you. I can just tell that he isn't… clean. I saw him pop some pills once."

I almost laugh. "Mason is family," I say. As if that explain everything.

"How are you related?"

"Oh… um… not that kind of related. Not by blood. He's just a really close friend."

"Well I think you should find some new friends. I'm not trying to seem controlling, but I really do not think that this guy is the type you should be hanging around with."

"Look Dolores, Mason is fine, and I'm not going to stop being his friend." I check the clock and see it's my lunchtime. "I have to go Dolores. Its my lunch hour." I practically run out of the office and to my car.

I really hope Dolores fires me soon. It would seriously make my day.

When I arrive at the waffle house I slide into a booth with Roxy sitting across from me. She has post-it notes with her. Rube left for an assignment in California with Daisy (some sort of massive earthquake was scheduled to happen) leaving Roxy in charge.

"It's a light workload today," she says. This morning she had given me and Mason one person to reap each- which we had both already done today- and told us to meet her during lunch so she could give us our reaps for later today. "I only have one more person, and since you arrived here first, you get them."

Crap. I should have stayed and let Dolores bitch at me.

Roxy hands me a post-it and I don't even bother to read the person's name- just the location (a gas station) and the ETD (1:30). I stuff the post-it in my pocket and sigh.

I order a coffee and bagel. I'm not feeling to hungry today.

"Hello everybody." Masson says, collapsing into the booth next to me. "So where's my post-it?" he asks Roxy.

"You don't have one. George got the last one."

"You're fucking me? I have nothing to do this afternoon though!" Mason whines.

"To bad."

He looks a little disappointed for a minute but then gets over it and turns to me. "So how was you day Georgie? Manage to get fired yet?"

"No not yet," I sigh.

"Anything I can do to help you?"  
I think for a moment. "Actually, you know Delores doesn't like you. She thinks you're a bad influence. Showing up at my work whenever you can might help things move along."

"Fine with me. I'll drive you back there and escort you in today." I scowl. I used to drive Mason places, but my car was stolen a week ago. Thankfully Mason just got a car from a reap and doesn't mind being my chauffer. "So when did she say she didn't like me?"

"Today. She gave me this whole damn fucking lecture. She saw you take some pill or whatever."

My bagel and coffee are set down next to me, but before I can eat the bagel Mason takes it off of my plate. "Hey I was going to eat that!" I cry.

He speaks with his mouth full and I can't really make out what he says, but I think its, "to bad."

Annoyed I cross my arms and sink into my seat. Resting my head on the back of the booth. I close my eyes, just for a little bit- and then I'm out like a light.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

Chapter 2

I wake up lying in the backseat of a car.

_Where the fuck am I? Shit! Crap! Damn! _

Then I look up and see Mason is driving the car. Oh. Okay, I'm safe. Wait? What am I doing in Mason's car?

"What the hell?" I say, putting my hand to my head and gingerly sitting up.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty," he says smiling. "Jump up here with me." Her pats the passenger seat, and I climb up to that seat and sit down without even thinking.

"How did I get here?" I ask.

"Carried you."

Mason carried me? Seriously? I didn't know he was that strong. Its kinda hot.

_Ew, George! Stop it. Don't even think it! _I chastise myself. But I can't help it. Mason's hot. Its not like I have a crush on him or anything, I just appreciate that he's cute.

"Oh," I say to him, nodding my head slightly. "What time is it?" I ask freaking out. "I have to reap somebody at 1:30."

"1:18"

"Oh crap! Can you drive me to the gas station? It's only three blocks away from Happy Time."

"Sure," Mason smiles at me.

We get there at 1:23. Mason ignored several stop signs, and drove twenty miles above the speed limit.

"So who are we reaping today?" he asks me as we get out of the car.

"Uh…" I dig through my pockets and get out a crumpled post-it. "C. Lass." I stop. C. Lass? As in… "C. Lass!" I scream. Am I reaping my own father? My own fucking father!

"C. Lass?" Mason asks. "Isn't your father's name-"

"Yes!" I start panicking again. I'm almost hyperventilating.

"Bloody hell," I hear Mason say under his breath, and then to me he says, "it could be another C. Lass. It might not be your father."

"Of course its my father! How many C. Lass's do you know?" I'm almost crying, and my breathing is ragged and shallow.

Mason looks at me, and pulls me into a tight hug. I bury my face in his shoulder. He smells faintly of cigarettes and alcohol, with just the slightest hint to cologne. I take comfort in the smell, it's a smell I've grown to know and love since I've become a reaper.

I pull away from mason when I hear a car honk behind us. When I turn to look at the person who honked at us, I see it's my father.

_I can't do this. I can't reap my own father. _

"Move out of the street!" my father yells.

Mason takes my hand and leads me back to the car. "That's my father, Mase. That's him." Mason says nothing; he just squeezes my hand in return.

My father parks his car and walks up to me and Mason angrily. He's smoking a cigarette. Since when did he start smoking? "What the fuck were you two doing making out in the middle of the road? I could have run you over! Fucking kids theses days." He says the last bit more to himself then to us.

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Our mistake." I pat him on the shoulder and run my hand down. There. I just reaped my father.

_I'm going to hell. There has to be some rule about reaping your own parents! Doesn't there? _

My father shakes his head. "Its alright. Just be more careful from now on."

"Will do sir." Mason says. He's still holding my hand, and he carefully leads me away into the car. "I'll wait out here," he says to me. "You don't have to watch this."  
"Thanks Mase, but its okay. I'll watch. He's my responsibility after all."

He looks like he wants to argue with me but thinks better of it.

A few minutes later my dads car catches on fire when he drops his cigarette on the ground into a puddle of oil.

"It seems freak accidents run in the family, toilet seat." Mason tries to joke. I laugh half-heartedly but I'm still staring at the scene in shock. I see my dad's soul walking towards us.

"I can't do this Mason."

"Its okay George, everything is going to be okay. Do you want to wait in the car? I'll take your dad…"

I look at my dad once more and then at Mason. "Please," my voice is hoarse and I can feel my tears threatening to fall down my face.

"Its okay, George. Its okay."

"Tell my dad I love him," and I'm off. I run into the car and start crying.

I'm just having a really sucky day today.

**Please R and R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

Chapter 3

**Mason's POV **

I take George's dad away from the gas station partially for him, and partially so George doesn't have to see him move on.

"Were am I going?" he asks me.

Bloody hell, it's never been this hard for me to reap somebody before. Probably because its George's dad, and I keep seeing her eyes filled with tears. She shouldn't have had to reap him. If only Rube hadn't have left. He would have known it was George's dad and not have given her the assignment.

"I don't know," I say truthfully.

"Will I get to see my daughter?"

This is so much harder than I thought it would be. Why do I care so much about George? I mean she's just a friend, and I've never felt this bad for somebody before. The only person I usually think about myself is me. But right now, the only person I'm thinking about is George.

"She hasn't moved on. She stuck around. She's doin' good work, sir. She does what I do. Help people move on." Its not a total lie. I do help people move on… I also collect there souls and make it possible for the grimlings to kill the person.

"She was the girl you were with, wasn't she?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, she was. Were friends."

"Take care of her, will you?"

I smile genuinely. "Of course I will. I already do."

"Good. If you hurt her I will come back from the dead and haunt your ass."

"Dually noted sir."

"And… tell her I love her. Please tell her that."

"I promise."

Then I look up and see that Clancy Lass is moving on into the light.

**George's POV **

I watch from the window Mason escort my dad away from the gas station and- I assume- walk him into the light. I wipe some tears from my eyes, trying to get myself under control, but the thought, I just reaped my fucking father, keeps going through my head.

When I finally make my quota and move on I am so going to hell.

In a few minutes the car door opens and Mason is sitting next to me.

"He asked about you," Mason says.

"He did?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know if he was going to meet you in the afterlife."

I gulp. Maybe I should have stuck around. At least long enough to say. "Hey dad. I'm fine. I'm not really dead. I'm undead, and I take souls for a living. Good luck moving on." But I was to much of a damn wimp.

"I told him that you stuck around, and that you're doing good. I said that the two of us are friends."

My throat feels dry and I have to force my words out. "What did he say after that?"

"He told me to tell you he loves you."

I close my eyes for a brief moment in sadness. "Take me to work, will ya?" I ask.

"Sure," Mason says. But before he puts the keys into the ignition he hugs me, and then kisses me on the forehead.

I feel a slight blush come to my cheeks, and look down. When I finally look back up I see Mason looking straight ahead at the road with a blush on his cheeks as well.

I am so screwed.

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated. I went away on vacation and then school started this week, and I already have three tests tomorrow and one on Tuesday. So needless to say I've been pretty busy. **

**Please R and R!**


End file.
